


Возможно, рана твоя (но на ней мои швы)

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Ему было велено идти домой (он не послушал). Ему было велено оставаться наверху (он не послушал). Ему было велено оставаться в безопасности (он не послушал). Теперь Питеру предстоит иметь дело с истекающим кровью следствием своих поступков.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Might Be Your Wound (But They're My Sutures)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870751) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



> Вторая часть цикла «Уроки супергеройства (и испанского)», продолжение миди [«Дети — наше наказанье»](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211821751.htm), Питер-центрик

— Человек-Паук.  
Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Оборачиваясь, он натягивает на лицо усмешку. Из-под маски ее не видно, но Питер знает, что она отразится в голосе. Сорвиголова стоит, скрестив на груди руки и излучая ауру сердитого, разочарованного отца. Нет, не отца, брата, быть может? Далеко ему до дяди Бена — тот умеет… умел состроить самое сердитое лицо разочарованного отца, какое вы только сумеете себе вообразить, — но черт, это тоже очень даже ничего.  
И Питер отвлекся.  
— Сорвиголова! Эй! Ух ты ж, не думал тебя сегодня снова здесь увидеть. Что… что ты здесь делаешь?  
Он старается заглушить кошек, скребущих на душе, чьи когти вызывают желание попрыгать на месте. Но Мэтт (нет, в маске — Сорвиголова, они договорились) просто продолжает смотреть, и у Питера наконец сдают нервы:  
— Я, э, сделал, как ты сказал?  
— Ты пошел домой, — произносит Сорвиголова без выражения.  
— Да, — Питер старается вложить в голос всю искренность до последнего дюйма, чтобы прикрыть ложь.  
Как обычно, это не срабатывает.  
— Пи… Человек-Паук.  
Ох, чёрт, это особый голос Сорвиголовы «ты врешь, и не заставляй меня это произносить, я ненавижу называть тебя лжецом».   
— Ладно, значит я отправился в Куинс… а затем вернулся.  
— Что ты вернулся, я заметил, — говорит Сорвиголова, и в его сухом голосе слышится нотка веселья. Есть! — Хотя здесь для тебя слишком поздно и не безопасно.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты следишь за соблюдением _комендантского часа_ , — бурчит Питер, стараясь не выдать голосом смутную обиду.  
— Если не я, то кто же? — Сорвиголова звучит почти устало и опускает руки. — Домой ты не собираешься, так?  
Питер даже не утруждает себя ответом, которого Сорвиголова и не ждет, его вздох это только подтверждает.  
— Раз уж ты все равно здесь, можешь тоже пойти. — На этот раз Питер улыбается искренне и направляется к Сорвиголове подпрыгивающей походкой. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты только смотрел.  
— Серьезно?  
Еще один вздох.   
— У меня была причина отправить тебя домой, и не только потому что уже почти два часа ночи. Оставайся наверху, оставайся незаметным и, ради Господней любви, оставайся в безопасности.   
Прежде чем Питер успевает ответить, Сорвиголова уже срывается и бежит, перепрыгивая на следующую крышу и вряд ли глядя, куда направляется. Питер спешит за ним, стараясь не отставать, пренебрегая паутинными шутерами на запястьях ради практики в паркуре, которому его обучает Мэтт. Пока у него не получается не смотреть на вещи совсем, но чувства у него почти такие же острые, как у Мэтта, так что это вопрос времени.  
Верно?  
********  
Мэтт — нет, Сорвиголова, давай же, Питер, включайся в игру — отправляет Питера на соседнюю крышу, а сам соскальзывает в тени переулка внизу. Там слишком темно, чтобы проследить его продвижение зрительно, поэтому Питер даже не напрягается, вместо этого прислушиваясь к его продвижению по шагам и дыханию. Разобрать шаги у него получается достаточно легко, а вот дыхание не всегда. Мэтт говорит, это придет с практикой.   
Он всегда так говорит.  
Проскальзывая внутрь склада, Мэтт ударяет жезлом о дверной проем — сигнал для Питера. Тот спрыгивает на крышу склада, легко приземляясь до начала суеты в тенях за дверью, сосредоточенно прислушивается. Крякающие звуки, стоны — Мэтт ввязался в драку. Шаги грохочут, но не приближаются… все чисто. Питер распахивает дверь, шмыгает внутрь и захлопывает ее. Он оказывается на потолке даже раньше, чем дверь касается косяка, — мчится по коридору, пока не попадает внутрь складского помещения.  
Как они и думали, всё забито многочисленными ящиками с барахлом. Питер корчит рожу перед открытым ящиком, полным оружия, которое выглядит так знакомо, что грудь сдавливает и сердце заходится. Может, эти парни и не продавали ее, но пушка того козла определенно была одной из этих. Убрать их с улиц — значит оказать миру исключительно потрясную услугу и спасти больше дядей.   
И Мэтт еще хотел, чтобы Питер отсиживался в стороне, словно ребенок какой-то. Эти парни — идиоты, любители (Питер не обращает внимания на голос, который звучит довольно похоже на Мэтта, называющего любителем его самого), и судя по их драке с Мэттом — Сорвиголовой, — даже не в боеспособной форме.  
— Оставайся наверху, Питер, — говорит Мэтт голосом таким тихим, что Питер едва разбирает. Он моргает, уверенный в том, что Сорвиголова ни разу не взглянул вверх во время драки. Ох ты ж, он ждет не дождется, когда сумеет превзойти слух Мэтта, это будет офигенно.  
— Эй, я буду паинькой. Исполнять свой гражданский долг и наблюдать, как ты надираешь задницы. Может, потом сообщу об этом, я слыхал, можно оставаться анонимным, когда сообщаешь о преступлении. Ты об этом знал? — Мэтт слегка качает головой — единственный признак того, что он слушает Питера. — О, прекрасно, опять ты за свое. Ты узнал что-то новое! Разве что-то узнавать не забавно?  
А это улыбка! Ешкин кот, Питер заставил Дьявола улыбнуться. Ну разве не достижение века? Может, добавить в свое резюме? Заставил Дьявола Адской Кухни улыбнуться — справлюсь с чем угодно.  
Сорвиголова под ним уворачивается от удара и получает другой — в живот. Оступается, всего на шаг, но и это гораздо больше обычного. Дыхание у него затрудненное, а удары и вполовину не такие ловкие, как те, которыми он обучает Питера. Оглядывая склад, Питер ищет движение — да, вот оно. Быстрый подсчет дает еще полдюжины человек на одного Мэтта.  
Вот дрянь. Взгляд Питера перескакивает с людей, обступающих Сорвиголову, на Мэтта и обратно. Он видал Сорвиголову в действии, он точно знает, что этим людям не сравниться с ним в боевой форме. Но… а в форме ли Мэтт сейчас? Конечно же, все эти «оставайся на месте, оставайся незамеченным» не означают оставайся на месте, когда Мэтт вот-вот _погибнет_.  
Или будет ранен. Но может быть, и погибнет. У Питера есть его силы, и он просто обязан использовать их, чтобы помочь. В этом его ответственность.  
— Прости, — шепчет он, и Мэтт вскидывает голову. Не успевает он что-то сказать, как Питер выстреливает струну паутины и съезжает на пол.  
— Что ж, это выглядит слегка нечестно. Что если я помогу уравнять шансы? — хохмит он, приземляясь в стойку, которую Мэтт вколачивал в него несколько недель, и прикрывает Сорвиголову собой. Он с этим разберется. И представая перед двумя надвигающимися на него людьми, Питер против воли ухмыляется, ожидая, что на их лицах отразится потрясение или, может быть, даже страх.  
Но этого не происходит. Глаза того, что слева, — с прямо-таки ужасной стрижкой, он же выглядит, как злой клоун, — загораются, лицо расплывается в улыбке, которая каким-то образом делает его уродливей, а не красивей, как это обычно бывает. Реально омерзительная улыбочка. Чувак справа (с порнографическими усиками, притом грязными, чувак, гигиена — это зашибенно, будь человеком) вытаскивает рацию.  
— Красный два внутри.  
— _Исполняйте_.  
Питер в замешательстве моргает и делает шаг назад.  
— Красный два? Я обижен. Я, в общем-то, тяну на красного одна целая пять десятых или сколько там. Два значит, что я теряю…  
Злой клоун достает пушку. Питера насквозь пробирает ледяной холод. Он осознает, что они вооружены, у них есть стволы, так почему же, черт возьми, они до сих пор их не использовали… и, о господи, один ствол нацелен на него… Чутье Паучка верещит, но ему не хватает скорости, чтобы сдвинуться с места, он хорош, но не… он не может увернуться от пули, не может ее избежать, не может пошеве…   
Что-то сильно ударяет его, вышибая воздух из груди, сбивая с ног. Он падает, а комната взрывается грохотом, гром выстрела раскатывается в голове, поглощая все прочие звуки. Коснувшись пола, он напрягается в ожидании раздирающе жгучей боли от пулевого ранения, которая перекроет даже боль в голове от звука выстрела.  
Ничего. Только тупая боль там, где он ударился об пол. Питер открывает глаза и упирается взглядом в темно-красный — Мэттов темно-красный.   
— Какого черта? — шепчет он и пытается выбраться из-под Мэтта. Какого черта тот вообще делает на П…   
Мэтт стонет, от боли в его голосе Питеру дурнеет. Он осторожно — что-то заставляет его быть особенно бережным — отодвигает Мэтта и, подняв взгляд, встречает смущенные глаза Злого Клоуна и Порноусиков, из которых ни один не пахнет порохом. Даже пушка Злого Клоуна больше не нацелена на Питера, а свободно болтается сбоку. Что, черт возьми, случилось? И что это за мокрая фигня?  
Красная мокрая фигня. Кровь. Откуда здесь кровь? Разве здесь должна быть кровь? Он не чувствует ничего, будто его просто закружило в водовороте и он ждет, когда мир исправится сам по себе. Сквозь оцепенение пробивается паника, и глаза его расширяются от вида покрывающей его костюм крови, более темного оттенка красного. Но он совсем не чувствует боли, так что это, наверное… наверное…   
Разум отказывается продолжить логическую цепочку. Питер не может себя заставить. Но ему и не нужно, потому что Злой Клоун снова поднимает пистолет. Нужно выстрелить паутину и швырнуть пистолет через всю комнату. Отправить вслед Злого Клоуна, даже не прибегая к паутине. Просто шагнуть к нему и швырнуть через всю комнату за его оружием. Проверить, дышит ли он после приземления, потому что иначе Мэтт будет злиться. Теперь за Порноусиками. Сломать руку, отступить в сторону, когда велит Паучье Чутье, и увернуться от пули — о, клево. Швырнуть Порноусики туда, откуда вылетела пуля — снайпер, как мило, но в пределах досягаемости для Питера, — и пронаблюдать, как они валятся, словно кегли в боулинге.  
Это трое. Сколько их было, шесть? Вспоминать — всё равно что собираться мыслями сквозь туман в голове, но да, шесть. Грохот шагов — значит, они бегут, громче — значит, к нему. Какое-то смутное чувство охватывает его, быть может, удовольствие, но он слишком безучастен, чтобы это понять.  
Его руки вымокли в крови, как много крови, это наверняка кровь дяди Бена, и она не должна быть снаружи, и всё же вот она, и… и… и… это из-за Питера. Из-за того, что он оказался недостаточно быстрым. Он должен с этим покончить. Может, если он покончит с этим, покончит с ними, дядя Бен будет в порядке: не застреленным, не умирающим.  
Часть его разума, отстраненная и каким-то образом сохранившая невозмутимость часть, замечает, что он против обыкновения не болтает без умолку, не отпускает насмешки с каждым выдохом. Но сейчас и просто открыть рот — будто марафон пробежать, его страсть к болтовне замерла вместе с сердцем. Это должно казаться неправильным, его приколы — одна из привилегий геройства, но он слишком опустошен, чтобы что-то чувствовать, — темный провал эмоций.  
Вот они, последние трое. Питер должен их разгромить, побить плохих парней, и тогда всё в порядке: хорошие парни побеждают и идут домой. Швыряться ими — значит повторяться, но лупить их — это… уже что-то. Что-то, что можно почувствовать: укол, эмоция, _что-то_.  
— Питер? — произносит Мэтт слабеющим голосом и тут же стонет, и Питер мигом настораживается, слезы паники выступают сквозь оцепенение. — Питер, они вс-ах… всё.  
В нарастающей панике Питер отступает, глядя на окровавленные тела у его ног. О господи, они еще дышат? Он никак не может сосредоточиться, не может выровнять дыхание, чтобы услышать, увидеть, _узнать_.  
— Питер! — рявкает Мэтт, в его голосе больше жизни, чем было с тех пор, как его ранили. — Давай же, мы должны… должны уходить.  
— Они живы? — произносит тихий голос, и лишь мгновение спустя Питер понимает, что это его собственный. Он не в силах отвести взгляда от учиненного им разгрома, от того, что сделал он. О господи.  
— Да, — говорит Мэтт. — Питер, слышишь, они дыша… — он стонет, и Питер, не успев даже осознать, что делает, оборачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Мэттом в мгновение ока. В полмгновения. Быстро. Мэтт стоит, прислонясь к одному из ящиков и зажимая бок… как, бля… блин, он вообще может стоять? Перчатки у него в крови, а видимая часть лица бледная. Питеру вдруг хочется обратно в оцепенение, в бесчувствие, ведь это значило бы, что ему не придется чувствовать эту удушливую панику.   
— ...шат. Они… живы, — заканчивает Мэтт и пытается улыбнуться.  
Выходит ужасно.  
— О боже, ты стоишь. Как ты можешь стоять? — Питера приморозило к месту, кажется, он даже ногами не может пошевелить: они свинцом налились. — Почему ты стоишь, мы должны найти помощь, найти врача — тебе нужен врач? На Дьяволе заживает, как на черте, или существует ритуал…   
— Питер, — говорит Мэтт, его голос, хоть и подрагивает, но внушает спокойствие. — Нам надо уходить. Там… еще прибли… — он кашляет, на его губах кровь: он от боли их прокусил или кашляет кровью? Если кашляет — дело плохо, даже Питер это знает… — ...еще приближаются. Тебе не… нельзя здесь оставаться.  
Потому что пуля предназначалась Питеру, пока на ее пути не встал Мэтт. Бля… Блин. Эта мысль посылает в Питера стрелу ледяной паники, и странным образом это именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы разморозить конечности. В этом нет смысла, потому что лед не плавят льдом, но эй, он двигается! К Мэтту, принять столько его веса, сколько Питер сможет, не причинив ему боли. Оказывается, много, что такое Дьявол по сравнению с грузовиком?  
— Куда идти? — спрашивает Питер, несущий Мэтта на одном плече, хоть тот и мог бы поспорить, что идет сам, потому что ноги касаются земли. Не идет он сам.  
— Наша крыша, — говорит Мэтт. Его голова покоится на плече Питера. — Я… я… Там моя квартира.  
Питера не должно окатывать теплом от этого доверия, ему не должно быть _приятно_ от этого. Мэтт доверяет ему только потому, что из-за него Мэтта _подстрелили_.  
— Ладно. Ладно. Сейчас туда отправимся. Держись.  
Пожалуйста, держись.  
********  
Квартира у Мэтта миленькая, хотя и очень, очень аккуратная. Типа супермегааккуратная, даже по стандартам тети Мэй. Ни малейших признаков беспорядка, ни безделушки ни на одной поверхности. Почти как в домах на продажу, но здесь есть ощущение, какого в них не бывает: теплота, из-за которой место кажется обитаемым.  
Или, может быть, Питер себе это просто внушает, концентрируясь на обстановке в комнате, чтобы не думать о Мэтте, умирающем на диване, пока Питер прижимает к ране бинты и ждет женщину, которой он позвонил и попросил приехать по поручению Мэтта. Очевидно, она медсестра и друг Мэтта — и снова это теплое чувство, убирайся, ты должен быть мрачен. Мэтт доверяет Питеру своих друзей только потому, что у него нет выбора. Питер не оставил ему выбора, когда завел Мэтта в ситуацию, в которой ему пришлось заслонять его от пули.  
На него обрушиваются сожаления, и он сглатывает подступившую желчь. Если бы он только _послушал_ , сделал, как ему было велено… Что ж, руки у него не были бы в крови Мэтта.  
В дверь не стучатся, она просто хлопает об стену, когда эта Клэр врывается в нее, и только долгие тренировки с Мэттом удерживают Питера от того, чтобы запрыгнуть на потолок. Его сердце грохочет, и каждый нерв вопит об опасности, несмотря на то, что это просто женщина, в поношенном тряпье или что это, медицинская форма?  
— Ладно, сейчас три часа ночи, так что я не очень настроена на… твою мать.  
Питер поднимает взгляд ей навстречу, понимая, что она видит Человека-Паука в маске, прижимающего бинты к ранам Сорвиголовы, тоже все еще в маске, но в остальном - раздетого до белья. В глубине души он плачет над собственной трусливостью, но _не может_ снять маску, просто не может… тайна личности — это всё, что у него есть, чтобы защитить тетю Мэй, и он будет драться зубами, ногтями и паутиной, лишь бы ее сохранить.  
— Ладно, — говорит она, делая шаг к дивану. — Я так понимаю, этого идиота на диване ранили, пока он помогал тебе?  
В ее голосе нет ничего обвиняющего — на самом деле в нем звучит скорее раздражение, чем что-то еще, — но он всё равно поражает Питера в самое сердце, как ножом. От удара перехватывает дыхание, но он безвреден по сравнению с пулей, которую Питер _должен_ был словить.  
— Он получил пулю вместо меня, — говорит он, и слезы, стоящие в глазах, слышны и в голосе. — Пожалуйста, он не может умереть.  
Ее глаза расширяются.  
— О черт, да ты ребенок.  
Вспышка злости пронзает Питера, но он ее подавляет.  
— Почему все всегда так говорят? — выжимает он из себя, пусть даже тихо и невыразительно.  
— Потому что т-ты ребенок.  
Мэтт стонет, и Клэр моментально оказывается около него, бросив сумку рядом. Она оттесняет Питера, чтобы перехватить дело в свои руки, чему он только рад.   
Он перебирается к изголовью.  
— Мэтт! Ты очнулся! — Но Мэтт больше ничего не говорит, голова его запрокидывается. Он в отключке. — Мэтт, давай же, пожалуйста, не умирай.  
Бросив искоса взгляд на Клэр, Питер кусает губы, чтобы сдержать мольбу, но не может выкинуть ее из головы. «Пожалуйста, не умирай, пожалуйста, не умирай, пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста».  
— Есть выходное отверстие, — говорит Клэр, облегчение в ее голосе нарушает ход мыслей Питера. — Ему бы в больницу, но выходное отверстие значит, что, возможно, у меня самой получится его за… парень, куда это ты направляешься?  
В попытке сбежать из замкнутых стен Питер отступает еще на шаг.  
— Я не могу… Я должен… Мне нужно идти, я не могу, это я виноват, я...  
— Ладно, у меня сейчас нет времени на вас обоих. — Она сильнее давит на бок Мэтта. — Поэтому ты сейчас поступишь так: сядешь, поднимешь ноги, натянешь одеяло на плечи и так и останешься.  
Что-то в ее интонациях напоминает Питеру о Мэтте, о его приказе «оставайся наверху, Питер», его голос эхом звучит в памяти. Стены подкрадываются ближе, и груз давит на грудь вдвое тяжелее.  
— Не могу, — повторяет он шепотом, тянет воздух непослушными губами. — Мне надо идти.  
Клэр поднимает на него глаза.  
— Парень, уйдешь сейчас — рухнешь в обморок. Хочешь свалиться на полдороге до дома? Валяй, уходи. Но если хочешь попасть домой целым, ты сейчас _сядешь_.  
Питер садится. Она подталкивает к нему одеяло, и он механически натягивает его на плечи, задирая ноги по инструкции. Ему становится лучше, головокружение и тошнота медленно отступают. Из нынешнего положения Мэтт ему не виден, и это почти облегчение, пусть даже его сознание проецирует на потолок картинки последних нескольких часов: кровь Мэтта, повисший на нем Мэтт, дядя Бен на земле рядом с ошметками мяса, оставшимися после того, как Питер разделался с плохими парнями, кровь, струящаяся по бетону…   
Кровь. Кровь. Кровь. Так много крови. Это строчка откуда-то? Про старика и кровь?  
— Выпей, — говорит Клэр, и Питер моргает, поднимая на нее взгляд. Она просто сует ему чашку, которую держит в руках. — Если тебе лучше, можешь сесть.  
Легким движением Питер садится и берет у нее чашку, наполненную водой: не холодной, но и не горячей.  
— Прихлебывай понемногу. Захочешь уйти после того, как выпьешь две таких, я тебя останавливать не буду.  
— Он будет жить? — Питер смотрит за нее, на измочаленного Мэтта на диване. Голова у того повернута лицом прочь, но маска снята. Если бы Питер сконцентрировался на достаточный срок, мог бы уловить некоторые детали. Но его глаза прикованы к белой повязке на боку, которая выделяется даже на бледной коже.  
Клэр вздыхает.  
— Посмотрим. Вероятно. Ублюдок слишком упрям, чтобы помереть.  
Несмотря на такие слова, в ее голосе нежность. Откуда они друг друга знают?  
— Если уж его угораздило поймать пулю, думаю, он изловчился поймать ее в самое подходящее место. Без посещения больницы понятия не имею, зацепило ли кости или внутренние органы, но сейчас похоже на то, что он выкарабкается. Кровотечение остановилось, и он дышит, больше я ничего сделать не могу. — Она поправляет одеяло на плечах у Питера. — А ты как?  
— Отлично.  
«Не во мне сейчас дырка от пули».  
— Ага. А если я тебе не верю?  
Питер начинает подниматься:  
— Мне нужно идти.  
Клэр толкает его обратно.  
— Я сказала, две чашки. Ты и половины не выпил. Допьешь вторую, тогда можешь уйти.  
Под ее заботливым присмотром Питер выпивает еще три стакана в полной тишине. Она осматривает его всевозможными образами и даже разок тычет в бок, но позволяет уйти, велев в случае чего обратиться к врачу.  
Питер перебирается по мосту в Куинс прежде, чем всё становится невыносимым и он находит крышу, чтобы спрятаться. По лицу текут слезы, маска стянута, чтобы не испортить. Если бы он только _послушал_. Если бы… если бы… если бы…   
********  
С одной стороны Питеру хочется назавтра же прокрасться обратно в Адскую Кухню, узнать, как дела у Мэтта и вообще дышит ли он еще. Но потом он чувствует, как с рук стекает кровь, видит, как она заливает его костюм и людей, которых он чуть не убил, слышит затрудненное дыхание Мэтта… и не может. Вместо этого он тащится на улицы и преследует всякого подвернувшегося преступника, до тех пор пока лучи рассвета не загоняют его в постель.  
То же происходит и следующей ночью. И следующей ночью. И следующей ночью.  
Это лучше, чем кошмарные сны.  
********  
Питер примостился на краю крыши своего дома, болтая ногами. Обычно он здесь не сидит — вдруг кто-нибудь совершит логический переход от «любимого здания Человека-Паука» к «зданию Человека-Паука» и придет искать Питера? — так что это та роскошь, которую он себе изредка позволяет. Возможно, на его выбор немного влияют слабость и дрожь в ногах, но признать это он не готов…   
Позади раздается глухой удар и кто-то пересекает крышу — не открывая входную дверь. Питер не сваливается с края здания только благодаря быстрой реакции, он разворачивается, ожидая увидеть кое-кого знакомого.  
Что ж, они знакомы, но это не тот, кого он ожидал. Мэ… Сорвиголова стоит у выхода на крышу, чуть скособочась и держа правое плечо выше левого, он смотрит на Питера. На нем костюм, бок которого украшает дыра от пули, выпущенной снайпером. Отсюда смотрится не так уж плохо. Хотя Питер нигде не видит крови, он готов поклясться, что чувствует ее запах, который наливает тяжестью руки и ноги, спирает дыхание и стискивает страхом грудь. На минуту всё, что он видит, — это умирающий человек, хрипящий на постели — на мостовой — весь в крови, чувствует в воздухе медный запах.  
— Сорвиголова? — выговаривает он сквозь комок в груди, и Мэтт наклоняет голову. — Что… что ты здесь делаешь?  
Мэтт вздыхает.  
— Хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке. — Питер смущенно моргает, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщину Мэтт имеет в виду, пока его слова бьются о кирпичную стену в сознании Питера. — Я беспокоился, Питер… Клэр сказала, ты был в шоке, когда уходил, и Человек-Паук в последнее время был так активен… ты, верно, совсем не спал.  
— Я отлично, — говорит Питер без выражения. — Меня же не подстрелили.  
Мэтт заводит левую руку за спину и скользит по стене, опускаясь на пол. Откинувшись назад, вздыхает.  
— Питер, это была не твоя вина.  
— Ты велел мне оставаться на месте. Велел оставаться наверху. Если бы я так и поступил, тебя бы не ранили.  
Голос его звучит уже не так безжизненно, поскольку его злость на самого себя пытается найти выход.  
— Ты не спускал курок, — мягко произносит Мэтт. — Ты не просил меня вставать между тобой и этой пулей. Да, ты ослушался, но Питер, я тоже облажался.  
Питер тоже склоняет голову и плетется к Мэтту, прочь от края крыши.  
— Я знал, что те парни интересуются тобой, потому-то я и послал тебя домой. Но тебе я этого не сказал, и я сожалею. Это могло бы придать больше смысла моему приказу, и я был неправ, посчитав, что ты мне слепо доверишься.  
— Почему это _ты_ извиняешься? — ревет Питер, когда смысл слов доходит до него, ложась тяжестью в желудке. — Из-за меня тебя _подстрелили_. Я должен извиняться!  
— Тогда давай. — Питер смущенно моргает, спокойные слова Мэтта гасят огненную злость в груди. — Произнеси эти слова, если имеешь их в виду.  
— Извини за то, что тебя из-за меня подстрелили?  
— Я тебя прощаю, — говорит Мэтт, на лице его полуулыбка, а в теплом голосе ничего, кроме искренности. Он звучит точно так же, как когда вынужден повторять похвалу одному из ударов Питера или отличной оценке за контрольную по испанскому: веселый, добрый, но почти смущенный, словно гадающий, почему ему приходится подтверждать очевидное. Питер просто _обожает_ этот тон, его будничность, отсекающую любые томительные сомнения в его физических — и языковых — способностях.  
— Тебе это нужно было услышать?  
Вообще-то да, тяжесть в желудке у Питера понемногу уменьшается. Она не исчезла, не полностью, но уже меньше похожа на огромный грузовик, а больше на маленькую легковушку. Что-то подъемное.  
— Я… э… что?  
Это вызывает у Мэтта усмешку.  
— О, у тебя язык отнялся? Вот так чудо. Я и не думал, что у тебя вообще рот закрывается.   
Питера пробирает холод, когда в его сознании мелькает воспоминание о своей безголосой злости после ранения Мэтта. Каким-то образом Мэтт улавливает это своим обычным загадочным чутьем, которое, похоже, входит в набор его сверхспособностей, и быстро добавляет:  
— Почему ты вообще торчишь здесь? Вид дерьмовый.  
Питер бросает взгляд через плечо.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? С твоего дома я гораздо хуже видал.  
— Ага, но то же Адская Кухня, — говорит Мэтт, и Питер оборачивается, чтобы увидеть его ухмылку. — Любой вид там стоит тысячи видов здесь.  
— Чувак, это какая-то стариковская логика? В этом же вообще нет смысла!  
Есть что-то уютное в возвращении к их старым подначкам, всё равно что влезть в любимый свитер.  
Мэтт захлебывается, а затем кашляет. И кашляет. И кашляет, разрушая хрупкий момент.  
— Черт, — выговаривает он, когда приступ проходит.  
— У тебя шов разошелся? — Питер вскакивает на ноги и подлетает к Мэтту. Он не чувствует запаха крови, но это ни о чем не говорит… последнее время ему сложно считывать вещи.  
— Нет, — говорит Мэтт, изгибая губы, — только, э, простыл слегка.  
— Пойдем внутрь, до меня близко, тети не…   
Мэтт пытается подняться, отталкивая руки Питера.  
— Нет. Я не пойду в дом пятнадцатилетки, когда его родителей нет дома. — Ему удается встать, но он кусает губы. — Я отлично. Просто пойду домой…   
— Я с тобой.  
*********  
Заканчивают они спором, но Питер слишком упрям, а Мэтт — слишком слаб, чтобы всё закончилось как-то иначе. Они отправляются в Адскую Кухню вместе, и без того долгое путешествие растягивается еще больше из-за того, что Мэтту то и дело приходится останавливаться, чтобы передохнуть. К тому времени как они достигают крыши его дома, уже темно, и Питер посылает тете Мэй сообщение о том, что остается на ночь у Тома, и чтобы она не беспокоилась, если его не будет дома, когда она вернется.  
В ответ она спрашивает, кто такой Том, и Питер напоминает себе завтрашним утром выдумать подробности о вымышленном друге, чтобы ей угодить. Не первый раз.  
— Ну, заходи, — говорит Мэтт с порога, и Питер поднимает на него взгляд. — В конце концов ты заслуживаешь хотя бы чего-нибудь выпить.  
Прикусив губу и потирая руки, Питер открывает рот, чтобы отказаться.  
— Хорошо, — произносит он вместо этого и сам же моргает от удивления. Разве он это собирался сказать? Он пропустил минуту, в которую сонливость выкрала его сознание и воспоминания?  
Мэтт смеется.  
— Кажется, где-то в кухонном шкафчике у меня есть горячий шоколад, — говорит он, спускаясь по лестнице, по одному медленному шагу за раз. Питер идет следом, закрыв за ними дверь, после того как вошел. Он останется на одну чашку. — Фогги настаивает, чтобы я его покупал, говорит, ни один кухонный шкаф без него не обходится.  
— Фогги? — Питер проскальзывает мимо медленно движущегося Мэтта и занимает место за столом, теребя перчатки. Ему придется снять маску, чтобы пить, или по крайней мере сдвинуть так, что Мэтт сможет увидеть его подбородок. Это не большая проблема, так почему от одной мысли об этом у него сводит желудок, а ладони потеют? Мэтт привел Питера к себе домой, показал Питеру своих друзей…   
А маску тоже не снял. Через плечо, Питер наблюдает, как Мэтт ковыляет к столу, мечтая о том, чтобы его друг перестал упрямиться и не отказывался больше от помощи. Мэтт совсем запыхался и, опершись на стол всем весом, делает глубокий вдох. Стягивает перчатки и бросает их вместе.  
Затем быстрым движением снимает маску. Питер подпрыгивает от неожиданности, его глаза расширяются, встречаясь с карими глазами Мэтта. В квартире темно, несмотря на освещение от рекламной панели, падающее сквозь окно позади Питера, но света достаточно, чтобы даже в таком усталом состоянии Питер разглядел, что в том, как Мэтт встречает его взгляд, что-то… не то. Что же это?  
— Горячий шоколад или чай? — спрашивает Мэтт, отворачиваясь прежде, чем Питеру удается выяснить. — Прости, но кофе на ночь не будет, и, честно говоря, не думаю, что налил бы его тебе даже в середине дня.  
— Мне шестнадцать через месяц! — говорит Питер. — Мне можно кофе!  
Мэтт только хохочет.  
— Ванная там, — указывает он не глядя, — если хочешь умыться или еще чего-нибудь.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Питер и идет, чтобы облить лицо водой, надеясь, что это поможет снять давление в голове и тяжесть в веках. Ощущение приятное, мир становится чуточку четче.  
Но когда он выходит, напротив двери стоит Мэтт.  
— Прости, я здесь переоденусь. Можешь нырнуть в спальню, посидеть там секундочку? Я забыл, что у меня гости, а костюм я держу не здесь.  
Рассмеявшись над смущением в голосе Мэтта, Питер проходит через вторую дверь в большую спальню и падает на мягкую кровать, легко шлепаясь животом. Комната даже больше, чем у тети Мэй и д… тети Мэй. Наверное, преимущество жизни в одиночестве? Хотя серьезно, в эту комнату влезет по крайней мере две квартиры Питера. Может, больше?  
Питер смаргивает и замечает, что голова у него лежит на чем-то мягком. Подушка. Здорово. Хотя надо бы подняться, там горячий шоколад. И ему надо идти… идти…   
********  
Проснувшись, как от толчка, Питер щурится от яркого утреннего света, проклиная свою забывчивую натуру и постоянные битвы с никчемным будильником. Он садится.  
И тотчас же подскакивает, потому что это не его постель, не его спальня и на нем надет костюм Человека-Паука _без маски_. Задыхаясь, он кружит по комнате, в попытках выловить из памяти, где он и почему он з…   
Мэтт. Он у Мэтта. На Питера накатывает нежность от воспоминания о Мэтте, которому прошлой ночью он помог сюда добраться, и тут его взгляд падает на маску, аккуратно сложенную на прикроватном столике. Он хватает ее и напяливает рывком, дыхание его замедляется. Ладно, он у Мэтта, и прошлой ночью Мэтт снял свою маску, так что Питер мог видеть его лицо, и, очевидно, Питер уснул, и Мэтт решил, что это значит, что он тоже может снять маску с _Питер_ …   
— Питер? — спрашивает Мэтт, и он разворачивается кругом. Мэтт стоит в дверном проеме, без маски, со склоненной головой и тем же странным взглядом в глазах. — Ты в порядке?  
— Я так опаздываю, сколько времени? И еще мне так жаль, я не собирался засыпать, и, чувак, я, должно быть, устал, но спасибо за помощь, ты…   
— Сейчас одиннадцать утра, — сообщает Мэтт, прерывая лепетание Питера. — Но еще сегодня суббота, так что я решил, что ты никуда не опоздаешь.   
Его спокойные слова и мягкая улыбка, несмотря на панику у Питера в груди, достигают самого сердца, заставляя его биться ровнее.  
— Я завтрак готовлю, ты будешь?  
Питер кивает, затем теребит края маски.  
— Ты снял с меня маску, — шепчет он.  
К его чести, Мэтт даже не пытается отрицать.  
— Снял. Беспокоился, как бы тебе не поплохело, если ты так и будешь спать в ней. — Он опускает глаза, а затем добавляет:   
— Я, э, не видел твоего лица, Питер… даже если бы мог, я бы не предал твоего доверия таким образом.  
Погоди, чего?  
— Даже если бы мог?  
Мэтт наклоняет голову, а затем смеется.  
— Ты не заметил? Серьезно?  
Он разворачивается и уходит, пока Питер пытается обдумать это среди царящей в голове сумятицы.  
— Чего заметил? — вопит он вслед Мэтту и получает в ответ только смех. Ох уж эти взрослые. Питер заныривает в ванную, а потом проскальзывает в гостиную-столовую-кухню-оставшуюся комнату. Мэтт раскладывает бекон по тарелкам, его взгляд по какой-то странной причине сфокусирован на потолке. Питер смотрит вверх, пытаясь сообразить, что там такого интересного.  
Мэтт снова хохочет, и Питер сердито хмурится на него. Конечно, это выражение пропадает втуне, поскольку Мэтт в действительности не видит его лица. Когда Мэтт осторожно ставит перед ним тарелку, Питер сглатывает комок в горле, стягивает маску и поднимает взгляд на Мэтта.  
Который никак не реагирует, просто садится за собственную тарелку, уставившись перед собой на…   
— Ты не видишь, — шепчет Питер, и Мэтт усмехается. Свет касается его глаз, но они не отвечают, не фокусируются на Питере.  
— Знал, что ты в конце концов поймешь. Что меня выдало? — Он отрезает кусок яичницы и съедает, ни разу не опустив взгляд на то, что делает. Вообще-то, это немного нервирует, но не настолько, насколько вся эта фигня со _слепым_ супергероем.  
Неужели это то, что может дать правильное использование всех чувств? А Питера Мэтт может всему этому научить?  
— Твои глаза… — Питер останавливается, потому что его пробирает озноб от ужасающей мысли. — Ты сказал, что тренировался, не используя зре…   
— Потому что я был уже слеп, — говорит Мэтт, и Питера переполняет облегчение. — Я не… Мне было девять, когда я потерял зрение и получил свои, э, как ты их называешь?  
Питер ухмыляется.  
— Суперсилы. Не такое сложное для произношения слово. — Мэтт произносит по-испански что-то, что значит либо «суперсилы», либо что-то невероятно непристойное, что он никогда не переведет. С ним иногда бывает. Питер мысленно записывает звучание, чтобы позже загуглить ради подтверждения. — Так… ты не можешь увидеть мое лицо?  
Мэтт качает головой, барабанит пальцами по столу.   
— Питер… мне это никогда не было нужно. Я распознаю людей по сердцебиению, и запахам, и голосам… — Питер холодеет от осознания того, что Мэтт мог бы сделать… а затем у него на душе теплеет от осознания, что тот _не стал_. — Я пойму, если ты рас…   
— Расстроюсь? Почему? Потому что теперь ты определенно в тысячу раз круче Мстителей, а они суперофигенные. Ты видал — ай, плохо выбрал слово, плохо выбрал слово. Эм, они понадирали задницы в Битве за Нью-Йорк, и, мужик, я знаю, они круто накосячили, но они чертовски хороши в надирании задниц. — Мэтт вскидывает бровь, и Питер решает сбавить тон. — И вот ты так хорош в надирании задниц, что тебе просто необходим какой-нибудь недостаток, чтобы мы все могли за тобой угнаться.  
Мэтт поднимается с усмешкой.   
— Тоже способ смотреть на вещи, — говорит он. Свитер у него задирается, так что Питеру становится видна белая повязка. Белая, без красного, и Питер мысленно выдыхает с облегчением. — Хочешь еще бекона?  
Питер кусает губу, пытаясь не обращать внимания на тянущее чувство в желудке.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Без вранья, Питер, — говорит Мэтт и кидает в него яблоком, даже не поворачивая головы в сторону Питера. — От вранья я намерен тебя отучить.  
— Объяснишь, откуда ты вечно узнаёшь, и я не буду врать? — предлагает Питер, пока Мэтт подкладывает ему еще бекона.  
— По рукам.


End file.
